RE LL
by Keiya Taiko
Summary: Geass, the Power of Kings, brings loneliness and isolation. Yet, Lelouch proves this theory wrong. HEAVY SPOILERS R2 TURN 25 , ONE SHOT


**Re; L.L.**

**A Code Geass One-Shot by Keiya**

* * *

Code Geass and its characters are owned by Sunrise. This document, however, is my property, and cannot be copied and used without my permission. This one-shot carries heavy spoilers, taking place directly after the end of Episode 25.

**Somewhere in the Britannian Midwest**

A lone horse-drawn wagon trudges along the dirt road, carrying hay, and a young girl on its load.

"Geass, the 'Power of Kings', said to bring despair and loneliness to the user." C.C. said, laying down on the pile of hay and enjoying the cool summer breeze. She chuckles a little, and looks up at the wagon's driver. "But that's slightly wrong, right, Lelouch?"

"Ah, perhaps they're mistaken on that one." The driver said, taking his hat off. Lelouch Lamperouge fanned himself with the straw hat. "They didn't say anything about what happens after Geass."

"It's funny, though." C.C. said. "Remembered when you said that you wanted to become a Demon King? Lelouch the Demon King… I wish I ended up just as famous as you on history books."

"That's not something I'm proud of." Lelouch said. "And I wish that you would just simply call me L.L."

He clutched his chest.

"This scar... this Code... they're things that I'm not very proud of."

* * *

"_So this means I possess that man's Code?" Lelouch said, showing C.C. a Geass-sigil mark on the left side of the base of his neck._

"_Yes, precisely." C.C. said, biting into a slice of pizza. "The Code always needs a host, and the host needs to have acquired the full potential of Geass. You were the only candidate present that possesses those qualities."_

"_Tch… that damned man." Lelouch said angrily."Even in death he curses me."_

"_This may work to your advantage, though." C.C. said. "The Code does make you immortal."_

"_I think I know that much." Lelouch said. "But tell me… what exactly is the Code?"_

"_The Code possesses the collective history, the collective memories and thoughts of mankind, from the dawn of time until now, as witnessed by the previous Code Bearers. You can say that once you bear the code, you will cease to exist as a subject, or even an object, of history. That is aside from gaining immortality and immunity to any form of Geass. You Geass will also disappear, and everyone under its control will be free. Geass is the 'Power of Kings', but the Code is the 'Power of Gods', the one power that can defeat and control Geass."_

"_Such a troublesome power… in order to get rid of Geass from this world, I have to bear it for all eternity."_

"_But your Code is dormant." C.C. said. "You need to awaken the Code within you before any of its qualities take place._

"_I see, then." Lelouch said calmly. "Then tell me, C.C., how do I awaken the Code?"_

_C.C. looked a little hesitant, but then she looked up at him. _

"_You need to die once."_

"… _I see." Lelouch's lips curved into a smile. "Promise me one thing, C.C."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You will tell nothing about the Code to Suzaku."_

* * *

"Do you know why Geass is needed to bear the Code, Lelouch…? I mean, L.L.?" C.C. asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Well, this is what I have guessed…" Lelouch said. "Geass is a power that brings despair and loneliness to one, right? Loneliness, despair, isolation… those are crosses one has to bear when you choose to acquire Geass, and ultimately, the Code. You're going to live forever, so, you need to completely detach yourself from humans."

"So therefore, now you understand," C.C. said. "I wasn't joking… I… no, we, the two of us are not humans. We are demons."

Lelouch fell silent.

"Yes… I'm a demon. A demon that killed so many people, and raised my hand against my own sister."

* * *

_As Lelouch slid down the platform, he felt his entire body growing numb. Looking up, he saw Nunnally's face looking at him._

"_Oniisama…" she said weakly. Lelouch returned her greeting with a smile. She held her hand gently, and almost immediately, she sees a vision: Geass, the Ragnarok Junction, the Zero Requiem, and..._

_**"I, Lelouch, the Demon King, have always, always walked this path in order to give Nunnally a brighter, gentler future..."**_

"_This is…!? Oniisama… until now…! ONIISAMA, I LOVE YOU!" Nunnally declared, tears running down her check as her tiny, fragile hands clutching Lelouch's cold, pale, and bloody hand. _

"_Huh…" Lelouch gasped. Everything was growing dark. At the very least, the last thing he sees would be Nunnally's face…_

"_I… destroy… I… use… the world…"_

"_ONIISAMA! NO!! OPEN YOUR EYES! ONIISAMA! ONIISAMA!!"_

_He heard Nunnally scream and cry in despair. In the blackness, he tried to cry, and he wanted to hold her to comfort her. But the greatest grief that broke his heart was her words._

"_You're cruel… Only you make me happy… For Oniisama to disappear like this…"_

* * *

"I at least wanted to know Nunnally that I love her."

"But, are you lonely, now that you've turned your back on her?"

Lelouch felt silent.

"... Yes, I do feel lonely..." Lelouch said. "I... I wanted to g back to Ashford, with Nunnally after everything, and perhaps start everything fresh. I wanted to see and enjoy the fireworks during the festival. Yet... yet... the road I took... there was no choice..."

The two were silent. Lelouch avoided her gaze, as he felt that he was dirty.

"It's natural to feel that way... because humans are not meant to be people who live alone..."

"C.C..." Lelouch looked at C.C.'s way.

"I have always, always been lonely." C.C. said, a hint of sadness on her face. "To live this path forever alone… I had wanted to die for the longest time, because worse than death itself is to live forever without anyone to comfort me, or to share my pain with."

Lelouch smiled.

"Humph, you truly are a Witch, dragging me into this mess."

"Well, you only got into it in the first place because you wanted to. Who's the one who said he wanted to be a Demon King anyway?"

The two fell silent for a little while, and then burst into chuckles.

"But, thanks…" C.C. said. "Thank you… for choosing this path…"

"I… I only did what I thought was for a kind, peaceful world where Nunnally could live in happiness."

"…"

"…"

"Hey L.L.…?"

"Hm?"

"Can you call me by my name?"

They became silent once more. The only sound was the clip-clop of the horse, and the sound of chirping birds.

"… Catherine." Lelouch spoke softly and with warmth. "Catherine…"

Catherine smiled and laid herself down back onto the hay.

The summer breeze was cool and soothing, and it was a day as fine as any.

Closing her eyes, she smiled serenely, feeling a happiness she had never felt when she had been courted by the thousands of men who were under her Geass.

_Just like how a lover would say it..._

She did not get her wish to die, but now she will never be lonely, ever again.

"Thank you, Lelouch..."

* * *

Some notes. I put "Demon King", because that's what "Maou" literally means. For those who have not watched the final episode of the first season, that particular line refers to Lelouch saying to C.C. that in order for C.C. to not be a lonely "Witch" or "Majou", then he will become a "Maou", or "Demon King/Warlock".

I'm pretty amused while typing this; because, this might be the ACTUAL story, in a later version of Code Geass' last episode that will tie up these loose threads.

* * *

Re; L.L. © 2008


End file.
